


The red scarf, nothing more or less

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: Just a sad story about one present.
Relationships: Audebert/Horstmayer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The red scarf, nothing more or less

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the prompt “knitting”. I hope, you, ladies, will like it!

Camille René knitted to cope with anxiety. He knitted to calm down after the battle. Knitting reminded him about home and peaceful life. About warm holidays with family. And about the first present he gave his wife - the scarf.

Now he was knitting again. And it was also a scarf. Long, warm and red. He didn’t know who he was going to give it to, but this person was to be very important for him. This person was to mean really much, whoever he was!

“No, not this one” - screamed Audebert’s mind, when he was watching Horstmayer talk to Gordon. “Why not?” - answered the stupid heart.

“No, what are thinking about?!” - it buzzed annoyingly, when he was moving closer to the German during the football match.

“What are you doing? Come back to your senses, idiot!” - it appealed, when the Frenchman was touching Karl’s hand. 

“No! No! Stop it!” - spinned in his head during their first kiss. “Shut up” - said his heart that moment and bargained this way the greatest night of the recent months. For both of them. “I’ll give him this scarf” - thought Camille, lying next to Karl and looking in his deep brown eyes...

The last day of truce Horstmayer met with a heavy cough. So, even Audebert’s mind didn't protest much when he came to the German trench with a red bundle in his hands.

\- Hey! 

\- What? - Karl leaned out of the trench and immediately coughed.

\- Take this.

The German climbed up and stood in front of Camille René.

\- What’s it?

\- Just take and don’t ask. - he whispered.

But Horstmayer had already unwrapped the scarf, examined it, and wrapped it around his neck.

\- Wow. - he said. - Wow. I look like a fool in it, don’t I?

Camille looked offended.

\- You can say whatever you want! Throw it out if you don't like it.

\- Oh, shut up! - Karl replied, pulling him closer and kissing, - I like it!

The Frenchman smiled, hugging him.

Too much passed since than. Too much changed. The war seemed to be endless. But Audebert continued knitting after each battle. Now it reminded him about Karl. And about their last minutes together.

The evening was cold. The air seemed to tinkle with recent gunfire. Audebert walked through the town, which looked so empty after the great battle. He saw only some people in the streets, who nodded him gratefully and hurried on their business. All of them looked tired. So tired of this war, that it was not really important, who is the host for nearest days: the French, the Germans or anyone else. It was neutral, because everything could change tomorrow or in a week. Tired, disappointed and disillusioned. Audebert sighed, watching a woman close the shutters. People just wanted piece, but no longer believed that it would come.

Audebert walked aimlessly, focusing on the spire of the church, and finally, what was expected, found himself near it’s ancient walls. The church was damaged, but still looked magnificent.  
Near the entrance Camille René saw some french soldiers, talking animated about something. When they noticed him, they saluted. 

He came closer and heard the conversation attentively. They were discussing the past battle and scolded the damned Boches. 

\- Now all are dead! All are dead, I swear you! - one of the soldiers repeated, - I have killed four of them myself!

\- Really? Four in one day? - asked Camille with a touch of irony in his voice.

\- I swear you! Three soldiers and an officer! - the young man smiled proudly.

\- And even the officer?

\- Don’t you believe me? Yes, and him, too! - and after a small pause he added, - I’m surprised he wasn’t shot earlier!

\- But why? - asked Audebert with a strange uneasiness in his heart. There was nothing to worry, but he felt something went wrong from this second.

The soldier scratched his head.

\- He is too noticeable. 

\- What do you mean?

The young man shrugged impatiently.

\- You can go and watch them by yourself, they had trenches not far from here...

It took them some minutes to get to the place. The soldier pointed to the field, which was the nearest suburb of the town. Before the war. Now it was disfigured with trenches.

\- Here they are. Can I stay here? It was enough for me for today. - he shivered uncomfortably.

Audebert nodded, asking himself how this boy, who was so afraid of dead bodies, could shoot and kill. And found now answer.  
He walked alone through the recent battlefield, trying not to look at faces of the dead. Strange worry increased in his soul. He tried to calm himself, but the feeling that something terrible happened made it difficult to breath...

Among dark grey uniforms the red scarf stood out as a bright spot. He knew it. He felt something was wrong! Holding back the urge to run, Camille René came closer slowly. But some seconds were not enough to think over the situation. It seemed so real and so improbable at the same time.

He kneeled down near the dead man. Karl’s eyes were widely opened and looked blindly into the dark sky.

\- You said, you looked like a fool in this scarf. - grinned the Frenchman sadly.

He hoped it not to be the reason of Horstmayer’s death. And he wasn’t to blame himself for it. Or just tried not to think about it. 

Audebert closed Karl’s eyelids with his hand.

Silly blue unfinished mittens and a useless ball of yarn lonely rested at the far end of the trench. Camille would not touch them again. Ever.


End file.
